The Eye Contact Rule
by Army of Grimm
Summary: Suddenly, all the other people weren't interesting. She wished that what took place minutes earlier was the real Initiation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another Glynder thing :D *confetti myself* This time, it's short, and I don't know if I'll be making this a full story because I have no idea what's going to happen next. Like, what's their team name? I have to make OCs? I don't want to make OCs? Help me? Someone?/?/**

**Anyway, on to the story! It's when Glynda and Cinder are still freshmen at Beacon. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and its characters.**

* * *

The same rule over many years ago was applied: that the first person you make eye contact with would be your partner for the next four years.

Glynda Goodwitch always thought that there would be a twist to it each year. She hoped that the administration would revise the rule and make it simpler. Why does it have to be eye contact? What if the person she made eye contact with in the Initiation was someone who didn't know how to keep themselves alive in a fight? Or if it was someone she couldn't talk to well? Or if it was someone who had a bad impression of her? She couldn't stop worrying.

Initiation Day at Beacon cliff was very intimidating for Glynda. She only had a Dust-powered riding crop while everyone had these massive weapons and combat gear. Some of the students were comparing their weapons with one another and showing off their majesty. Two men were already trading hits and the Initiation hadn't even begun. One of them almost took the other's head off his shoulders.

She was dressed simply as she was focused more on the convenience than the look of her gear. White blouse, dark combat skirt, dark vest, low heels were what she was wearing today. Her hair was put up in a bun so it wouldn't create drag.

Glynda sighed and walked towards her spot at the cliff. Comparing won't do her good. She could rely on her abilities and experience with her weapon as she had practiced over a thousand times before she even applied to Beacon. She was here for good reason. It's time to show the world her practice put to action.

"Glynda Goodwitch?" she heard an administrator call out. It seems they were taking attendance. Glynda raised her hand and waited until the administrator saw her.

"Good to have you here," the administrator said as he walked towards her. "I heard you were the best in your Academy. Sanctum, was it?"

"I'm from there, Sir," she replied. "And yes, I was." Glynda said the last words humbly. She didn't want to attract attention so early in the year. She didn't want to admit she was sick of it.

The administrator nodded and smiled at her. "You don't have to keep that one a secret, you know. Lots of people know you here! They're just scared of you."

"... Scared?" That was surprising.

"Yes!" the man replied. "Who would want to compete with the top student of Sanctum?"

"I thought this wasn't a competition, Sir..."

The administrator chuckled. "No, no it isn't. But the ranking of the teams that will be formed today will be!"

No way! Rankings?! Teams?! TODAY?!

"Rrrrrankings? Today?!"

"Oops! Guess I spoiled ya. But yeah, teams and partners and all that will be formed today!"

Glynda let out a silent groan and closed her eyes. She had to live up to people's expectations today, or else...

"Don't you worry about it, Miss Goodwitch," the administrator told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "There are many people here who are like you; you just haven't met them yet. Don't be intimidated by everyone else, either. They're all just showing off."

"My thoughts exactly," she murmured in agreement. "Though all I have is this here old Dust riding crop..."

"Don't get intimidated by that either! You have some skills with that. I've seen footage of what you are capable of."

Glynda could not suppress a smile as she turned away. She recalled people taking videos and photographs of her back when she was still studying in Sanctum and they all said that she would make a fine Huntress for Beacon Academy.

"That... that was nothing," she said softly.

"All the more reason why you shouldn't be nervous, Miss Goodwitch!"

The man gave her a confident smile and looked at his Scroll, which had in it a list of other students he had yet to chat with and take attendance.

"I still have a long way to go, so good luck!" he said as he flashed her a smile and left.

Glynda nodded and smiled back as he walked away to check on the other students. _That went well, _she thought. Only a few minutes remained before the start of the Initiation. In that short span of time, she remembered to check her Dust supply stored in her riding crop.

"Sanctum's finest, huh?" she heard someone from behind her ask.

_Yet another one of those people who expect me to exceed their expectations,_ Glynda thought as she scowled. _Can everyone just stop making a big deal out of it?_

Despite her thoughts, she forced a smile and turned to the person who made the remark.

"That you'll see," she said with a tinge of irritation. The whole time, she was just looking down at her weapon. "Just you wait."

"No need to be so upset about it," the person, sensing the tone in Glynda's voice, said. "You probably don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Finally, someone who understands!" Glynda exclaimed as she looked up from her riding crop. The person before her was smiling back. "Oh, hi."

A girl with long, wavy black hair and orange eyes stood before her. She was wearing a red dress that had long sleeves and that reached down to only above her knees. Was that even legal in Beacon? Judging by everyone else's combat attire, she guessed so.

"Hey," the other girl greeted as she offered her hand to shake. "I'm Cinder."

"Glynda," Glynda said, taking Cinder's hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine," Cinder said as she took notice of Glynda's weapon in her other hand. "Dust powered wand? That's cool."

"It's a riding crop, actually, but it's Dust-powered like you said," the blonde student corrected. Cinder didn't have any weapon in her hand. It didn't look like her dress had pockets to hold anything either. "You don't have a weapon?"

"I _am_ the weapon," Cinder replied as she let go of Glynda's hand. "I use my Aura a lot."

"How?" Glynda asked, bewildered. "You need somewhere to channel your Aura, don't you?"

"I have that," the dark-haired girl said. "It's here."

Glynda watched as Cinder's palm held a ball of flame. Her palm wasn't burning to a crisp. This is magic! _Was that even legal?!_

"You look like you've never seen this happen before," Cinder remarked. "Are there people with this ability where you come from?"

The Dust user shook her head and kept her gaze fixed on the flame that was now growing in the other girl's hand. "I haven't seen that happen before!"

"Only few have this ability. It took a long time before I mastered this. I'm afraid that it might not be enough yet."

So there were dangers to this kind of Aura channeling... "Well, you just have to be careful with it. Doesn't it hurt you?"

Cinder let loose a chuckle. "It doesn't anymore. It used to hurt a lot when I first got the ability."

Glynda's curiosity got the better of her as she reached out to the flame. Her proof that it wasn't fake was a little burn on her finger.

She was impressed by this power and she could not hide a smile. "That's really neat," she said in awe.

"Not many people have an appreciation for this kind of ability, though," Cinder said as she noticed the other girl's smile and frowned. "Others look down on it, call it 'magic' when clearly, it's much harder to muster than the normal channeling of Aura. People with the same ability as I have a tendency to mess things up, too, as much as we try not to..."

When the fire died in the girl's palm, Glynda looked up at Cinder's face which was etched with worry. She couldn't help but think that maybe all these years, Cinder must have been burdened with trying to hide her powers to avoid being looked down upon. The blonde put a hand on the other girl's shoulder and put a small smile on her face.

"Well, I know I have that appreciation, honestly," she said. "I think it's useful for long-range attacking. Setting the place on fire has its convenience when needs be." Glynda let out a small laugh at the thought. She was happy when it brought Cinder back to her good mood.

"Thanks, Glynda," the flame-user said. "I appreciate that. I really do."

The two students were interrupted by a voice on the speaker.

"Everyone, please take your designated places!" it echoed. "We'll be starting the briefing."

The girls took one last look at each other and said their goodbyes. Glynda was on her way to her place when she felt a hand grip her wrist.

"Glynda!" she heard Cinder exclaim. "I just wanted to say thanks for earlier. I hope we become good friends even if we'd probably see each other seldom in classes."

"That's if we pass this test and come out of here alive," Glynda said jokingly. "Thanks also, Cinder. I hope the same for our friendship, too."

The smile on Cinder's face grew wider as she let the words sink in. She waved goodbye and went to her platform on the cliff.

"Guess that wasn't too bad, after all," Glynda thought as she checked her Dust cartridges one last time. All full and ready to go. This was great. The briefing had already begun but someone let her thoughts fly.

She kept in mind the eyes of her new friend. A shade of orange that made it seem like her eyes were burning with passion, just like the flames in her hands. They were eyes that she yearned to look at more.

Suddenly, all the other people weren't interesting.

She wished that what took place minutes earlier was the real Initiation.

* * *

**A/N: yiiiieeeeeeee**


	2. Falling Feeling, not a hint of Fooling

**Falling Feeling and not a hint of Fooling**

**A/N: Flash of inspiration has appeared! God bless~ Here's chapter/part 2! aw yiss  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This was really fun to write. Inspiration comes in when I'm away from home, y'see, with the view of the city. Thank you also for your kind reviews, they motivate me to write more!**

**Please leave a review! It's greatly appreciated and will help me with my writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the movie mentioned.**

* * *

_Your partner will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years._

**Yeah, yeah, we know that already. Just launch us off!**

_At the northern end of the forest, you are to collect a relic and make it back up the cliff. You have to guard this item as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Do not hesitate to destroy adversaries in your path, or you will die._

_-end briefing-_

* * *

At last, it was almost Cinder's turn to fly.

"See ya, magical loser," the boy beside her jeered as she prepared for the jump. She tried to ignore that comment as she tried to focus on her landing strategy.

"Betcha don't even have a landing strategy!" he egged on. "I've seen what you showed Glynda Goodwitch over there. All that's ever good for is causing destruction."

"Well, you sound really bitter about it," Cinder said, anger slowly rising into her voice. "What do you have against 'magical losers' like me?"

"Rumors and stories," the boy replied. "News said the other day that another magical loser like you froze her whole town and made it winter in the middle of the summer."

"That's a movie," another voice said from further away. "Are you sure you're watching the news, or did you watch Frozen for the hundredth time today?"

A small group laughed at that comeback made by another boy with silver hair, brown eyes, and a love for the color green.

"Forget I said that," Mr. Know-it-all said. "Earth has some good movies about heroes."

"I have already," Cinder muttered as she heard the whirring and clicking from under her platform. "Get your facts straight before making accusations."

"Sure will," he said. "Sorry."

"No problem. Thanks, silver-hair."

"It's Ozpin!"

_Click!_

_Boom!_

And at last, she was airborne! Away, magical loser!

* * *

Glynda liked helping others out.

A few students who did not have a landing strategy prepared beforehand were saved by her purple glowing glyphs. The blonde-haired girl enjoyed seeing the looks on their faces when they realized that they were still alive and touching the sweet ground of the Emerald Forest. They shouted their thanks instead and she sped away to other places where other students like her needed help, effectively _not making eye contact with anyone else_.

One of them was Cinder Fall.

At first, Glynda did not recognize her new friend, but when she saw the flames around her hands give no help to slow her fall, she knew that it wouldn't be good if she burned the whole forest down like that.

_I have to help her,_ she thought as she made a circular motion with her Dust-powered riding crop and pointed it in Cinder's direction. She prayed that her accuracy was alright, since Cinder was falling at a very fast speed thanks to the boost her flames gave her.

_Just a few more seconds,_ she thought as she watched the purple glyph make its way to her falling friend. It was going pretty well so far, until the last second.

_It missed._

Glynda cursed and immediately prepared another glyph, this time for her use. It glowed white (just like a future Huntress' would) and granted her speed as fast as light. Well, almost.

If her calculations were correct, Cinder would land very far away from here and make contact with the ground in just a few seconds. Glynda wasted no time to get as far as she could from where she stood, and closer to where her new friend _might_ land.

Desperately, she cried, "Cinder!"

* * *

"Iiiii should've thought of a better landing strategy than this!" she sang as she sailed through the air.

Cinder Fall was falling really fast. It was a mistake to boost herself after being launched by the platform, because now, she was falling at the same speed she was launched. Physics sucked right now on her side.

Curses and various shouts filled the air around her as she watched other potential Hunters and Huntresses fall without a clue as to how they were going to survive this freaking landing thing. This was just _one_ part of their Initiation and the first one at that; what more could the forest give them?

She tried to point her hands downwards and hope they would work like some kind of jetpack, but it did not work. Cinder was _not _meant to fly. And doing so will only burn the whole forest down. No one wanted that kind of casualty on their first day.

The dark-haired girl wondered how Glynda fared. Did she make it? Of course she did. Nothing less from the top student at Sanctum, right?

Her focus was lost as she watched purple glyphs appear in the air, aiding students in their flight to their deaths. Except this thing was saving them, and Cinder was dumbstruck.

How is this happening?

Suddenly, she saw the glyph caster from a distance. Unmistakably, she saw Glynda Goodwitch, what with the blonde hair tied up in a bun, the monochromatic outfit, and the riding crop powered by Dust sending a purple light in Cinder's direction.

A purple glyph was coming right at her and she tried to get some kind of hold on it, but at the speed she was falling, it was impossible for anyone to catch her.

If they managed to, let's just say they didn't have much of a chance at survival, because she was hurtling down toward the ground very fast and the impact could kill the person who chose to do so.

_Didn't expect my life to end so quickly,_ Cinder thought as she continued to fall. She saw a clearing come into view, and braced herself for the impact that could possibly kill her-

"Cinder!"

Her thoughts were cut short at the mention of her name. A streak of white made its way to the clearing, at the very center, where she was to land.

"Get ooouuuuuuuut!" she cried as the white light faded and was replaced by Glynda Goodwitch. Any second now, they were both going to crash into each other.

"Trust me on this one!" Glynda said as she quickly waved her riding crop about her, covering herself with a yellow glow. "I'll catch you!"

Cinder had no time to complain as she braced herself for the impact. Glynda had no second thoughts of backing out of this, even if she knew it was going to hurt them both later on.

_So much for helping people out with landing strategies_. At least she could finally look someone in the eyes, given the fact that they survive.

* * *

As much as she would've loved to move, she couldn't. Not yet. The shock of the impact was... well...

Her back and head hit a tree. Her body wouldn't have withstood that crash landing without that temporary strength enhancement. It's a good thing she cast that enchantment on herself, then, before catching Cinder.

Who was now calling out her name, her voice sounding like it was on the verge of breaking.

"Glynda," it called out for the Dust-knows-what time. "Glynda, please wake up!"

She really wanted to open her eyes right now and assure Cinder that she was alive and breathing, that it was just her mind telling her to postpone the wake-up.

"It shouldn't have come to this," she heard Cinder mutter. "I'm so sorry, Glynda, I..."

A deep sigh from the dark-haired girl was heard. _It's alright,_ she longed to say. _I'm fine, Cinder. I really am. And I don't regret any of this._

"Thanks for saving me. I... I understand if you don't want to be partners after this..."

_I still do!_

"Guess that guy was right. I'm only capable of destruction. I'm sorry, Glynda."

Glynda finally found her weak voice and said, "Stop thinking like that."

She heard Cinder gasp at the sound of her voice, and let a small smile make its way to her face.

But the negativity came back as soon as it left.

"How can you say that? Even if it were true?"

"Because that's not who you are, Cinder."

Lime-green eyes were finally opened, but they weren't meeting the dark-haired Huntress'. She needed to change that before someone else did. So she took Cinder's warm hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, getting her attention and partnership effectively. Cinder's gaze softened at the sight of her new partner's eyes, and she couldn't have been happier that (a) Glynda was a-freaking-live, (b) they were now partners, and (c) that there was so much forgiveness in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes still locked with Glynda's.

"It means you're my other half now. Try as you might, you can't destroy this partnership for the next four years even with your elemental ability."

Glynda broke the eye contact and slowly got up with her new partner's help. She couldn't help but look her in the eyes again once they were steadily moving North, towards the relics they were to collect and bring back up the Beacon Cliff.

_Such a wonderful color, fitting for her fiery powers and personality._

"I know this sounds cliché and all, but Cinder, you make me whole."

* * *

**A/N: ew cliche indeed glynda pls you're so gay**

_**Glynda: you made me so gay and cliche ugh i hate you**_

**me: you rhymed**

_**Glynda: fU-**_

**me: at least you have a hella hot girl for a partner now don't you complain**

**I was supposed to name this chapter "Catching Fire" anD IT WAS EXCELLENT BUT THAT'S NOT UNIQUE, IS IT? I**** think that's copyright infringement /or ya know, not**

_**Okay, seryoso na (let's be serious now).**_

**I plan to make this thing all about Initiation! That is, if another flash of inspiration comes my way. I like writing about this pairing, it's just that I actually have almost no idea where I'm going.**

_**Weiss: We're going to... the Forest Temple!**_

**Me: yes yes that's where they are headed now. A very ****_Weiss_**** time to show up...**

**Last A/N: Please leave a review wow thank you!**


End file.
